Lawrence Pretson
Lawrence Pretson - trzydziestopięcioletni były już członek Anti-D Organization, oficjalnie uznany przez tamtejszych za emerytowanego, ale po prostu uyebało mu rękę. Mówi się, że wokół niego krąży aura śmierci i nienawiści, a w zasadzie to w skrócie, że wszystkich by pozabijał i w sumie jest to prawdą, że tak można się przy nim czuć. Dupek jakich mało, ciężko określić kiedy mówi sarkastycznie, a kiedy nie. Wygląd 'aktualnie' Lawrence pomimo swojego wieku wygląda na dwadzieścia-kilka lat, czyli mniej-więcej tak jak jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu i bynajmniej nie żartuję, jego twarz prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniła, tak samo z resztą jak wzrost, karnacja, waga, czy też cokolwiek, jedyne czym się różni wyraźnie to brakiem ręki. Należy on do istot o wzroście bardzo wysokim, bo aż 197cm, a także do chudych, bo waży zaledwie lub aż 70 kilogramów. Nie ujrzysz na jego ciele też jakichś wybitnych mięśni i wygląda trochę jak zdechlak, ale nie daj się zwieść pozorom, bo przepłacisz życiem, a już przynajmniej twoje zęby to zrobią! Jego karnacja jest bardzo blada i lekko poszarzała do czego przyczyniło się to, że pali od czasu do czasu. Nie, nie jest palaczem, nawet nie ujrzysz u niego innych objawów tego, ale jego skóra była taka jakaś dziwna zawsze i jak tylko coś mogło mu te problemy zwiększyć to od razu zwiększyło. Lawrence to także posiadacz czarnych i kręconych włosów, z czego jego włosy nie są aż takie kręcone, czy coś, po prostu - kręcone. Uzbrojony jest także w profesjonalną emo-grzywkę, która przysłania jego prawą część twarzy, albo raczej - brak twarzy, bo nie ma tam ani oka, ani skóry, taki peszek. Nie posiada także prawej ręki, bo mu "demony" uyebały. Posiada także protezę środkowego palca w lewej ręce. Przynajmniej jego dolne kończyny są całe i w dosyć dobrej formie. Wracając więc do twarzy, mężczyzna posiada szare oczy, które są niemalże kompletnie wyzbyte z blasku i emocji, tak w sumie to ma spojrzenie jakby był jakimś kuudere, czy coś. Właśnie! Wracając do jego twarzy - jest bezcenna. Nie zmieniła swojego wyglądu od jakiś dwudziestu lat i nikt nie wie dlaczego do jasnej cholery. Ale już spieszę z wyjaśnieniami - Lawrence szybko dojrzał, więc w wieku szesnastu lat wyglądał na 20-parę, tak jak teraz, więc wyglądowo przybyło mu jedynie parę lat. Wygląda mniej-więcej na późną dwudziestkę, może wczesną trzydziestkę, ale na pewno młodziej jak 35. 'nastoletni' Prócz posiadania całych kończyn, twarzy, obu oczu i braku emo-grzywki był oczywiście niższy, ale i tak nie liczyłabym na to zbytnio, bo 190cm to jeszcze w podstawówce osiągnął. Z rysów twarzy - prawie identyczny, nie ma się tak szczerze co rozpisywać, w podstawówce mógłby pójść do sklepu, powiedzieć, że jest pełnoletni i kupić alkohol i połowa by mu sprzedała. 'dziecko' Młodociany Lawrence był... także identyczny prawie! To aż przerażające troszeczkę, ale już spieszę z wyjaśnieniami! Ten sam wyraz twarzy i charakter, to samo wszystko, tylko miał dziecięce proporcje i mniej zarysowane rysy twarzy, serio! Nawet jakby chciał to by się z tego wymigać by nie mógł! 'ubranie' Lawrence zazwyczaj ubiera się w stare już i podniszczone ubrania, często podarte. Jego koszula liczy sobie już parenaście lat i jest po jego ojcu, tak samo z resztą jak spodnie oraz buty, czy też krawat. Jedynie kurtka jest ewenementem - to już kuźde relikt, bo ma ją po pradziadku. Oczywiście, że zmienia ubrania, ale ogólnie to wygląda to mniej-więcej tak samo. (Ale kurtki nigdy nie zmienia, no sorry, nawet ją ręcznie pierze!) Osobowość Lawrence to wybitnie wręcz sarkastyczna oraz wredna istota. Nie bardzo liczy się z tym, że może kogoś zranić, więc mówi co myśli, jest szczery do bólu. Myśli, że jesteś idiotą? Spokojnie, on przed tobą tego nie ukryje i powie ci to wprost! Mówi tak jakby nienawidził całego świata, nawet jeżeli deklaruje, że kogoś lubi. To po prostu taki typ istoty, co poradzić? Na zewnątrz jest spokojny, ale kto wie co czuje w środku? Tak na prawdę jest wredny i jest tego świadomy, co więcej - bardzo lubi taki być, bycie wrednym to jedna z jego licznych i interesujących pasji, a jako, że to istota ze specyficznym humorem to nawet to sobie w CV wpisał. W głębi duszy bardzo brzydzi się zarówno krwi, jak i śmierci, itp., a także bardzo się tego boi, ale z drugiej strony - jest w stanie się poświęcić dla dobra ogółu. Oczywiście jednak się do tego nie przyznaje. Historia Lawrence urodził się jako pierwsze dziecko jego rodziców i nie miał co narzekać na dzieciństwo. Na świat przyszedł piątego listopada w 2008 roku. Miał szczęśliwe dzieciństwo w ułożonej rodzinie, zwłaszcza, że był długo planowanym oraz wyczekiwanym dzieckiem. Od urodzenia miał tę samą nienawistną twarz, przez co nie zdobył sympatii zbyt wielu osób. Pomimo tego jednak - jego rodzice kochali go całym sercem i opiekowali się nim jak tylko mogli spędzając z nim jednocześnie jak najwięcej czasu. Lawrence, jako nielubiane dziecko, był dosyć samotny. Cóż, raczej powód jego nielubienia był każdemu powszechnie znany. Nikt nie chciał być z panem "lepszym". Dobry na WFie, dobry w lekcjach, a w dodatku w pełni tego świadomy i niekryjący tego. Nikt się wobec tego z nim przyjaźnić nie chciał, a chłopak miał spokojnie czas na naukę i rozwijanie pasji. Poświęcał więc go głównie na właśnie rozwijanie swoich pasji, którymi były pisma popularnonaukowe, a także chodzenie na strzelnicę, czy też gra w piłkę nożną, albo koszykówkę. Kiedy trochę podrósł miał już więcej "przyjaciół", albo raczej znajomych, w końcu hej! Jak się pozna to aż tak się nie wywyższa, 90% tego jest w żartach, a w dodatku jest silny. Największe "wow" było jednak w liceum, gdzie oczywiście ludzie zaczęli dzielić się na grupy. Ten oczywiście został przypisany do tych najfajniejszych gości w szkole, ponieważ skończył w szkolnej drużynie sportowej. Pomimo więc licznych kobietek (i kilku mężczyzn) zarywających do niego - jego serduszko nigdy nie zabiło dla nikogo szybciej tylko leciało swoim powolnym tempem. Życie Lawrence toczyło się więc spokojnie przez wiele lat, a mianowicie - do końca liceum, bo wtem Lawrence ogarnął, że nie ma bladego pojęcia kim chce zostać i na jakie studia iść. Skończyło się więc na tym, że dorabiał sobie w siłowni, bo w końcu dlaczego by nie? Poszedł na prawo w ostateczności, bo przecież to dobrze płatne, nie? No cóż, przeliczył swoje możliwości, bo o ile Lawrence inteligentem był, jest i będzie, tak nie ma perfekto pamięci i wkuwanie nie wyszło mu za dobrze, toteż studia dosyć szybko porzucił i zaczął kminić gdzie pójść indziej. Nie musiał kminić jednak długo, bo pojawiło się zło znane powszechnie jako "demony", ale o tym później. Wszystko pięknie i wspaniale, aż nagle dowiaduje się, że jego już prawie pięćdziesięcioletnia matka jest w ciąży. Poszalała, nie ma mocnych. Oczywiście Lawrence był w pełni świadomy tego, że jego matka próbowała mieć drugie dziecko i było to bardzo ciężkie w jej przypadku, oraz, że samo urodzenie się Lawrence było cudem, ale aby tak nagle to dziecko się pojawiło? No cóż, prawie dwudziestotrzyletni Lawrence się tego nie spodziewał. Równie dobrze mógłby w końcu być ojcem tego dziecka, a nie bratem! No ale cóż, stało się i narzekać nie narzekał, bo perspektywa posiadania młodszej i kochanej siostrzyczki bardzo mu pasowała. Tak też więc bardzo na nią wyczekiwał, ale jak się urodziła - wcale szczęśliwy nie był, a powodem był oczywiście fakt, że jeszcze przed jej przyjściem na świat zmarł jego ojciec. Co było powodem? Cóż, choroba i starość, chociaż ten miał lekko ponad 50 lat jedynie. To było niestety szybkie i zabrało go skutecznie z tego świata. Lawrence jak i jego matka mocno to przeżywali, ale Lawrence musiał przeżyć jeszcze jedną tragedii - śmierć matki wkrótce po narodzinach jego siostry. Została zaatakowana przez "demony". Jako, że Lawrence to zdolny człek, to ją uratował oraz wyhaczył Anti-D Organization. Niestety - okazało się, że matki się nie odratuje i w skrócie zabito ją zanim się przemieniła. Lawrence bardzo to przeżył i potrzebował kogoś kto by mu pomógł z pozbieraniem psychiki, ale na jego nieszczęście - nie było takiej osoby, a przecież nie jest wariatem, aby iść do psychologa, nie? Tak też więc biedny, młody i zraniony Lawrence skończył jako członek Anti-D Organization, a także ojciec Amandy, swojej siostry. Oczywiście nigdy nie traktował jej jak córkę, nawet nie bardzo ją wychowywał, nie potrafił. Traktował ją jak siostrę i tak zostało, jednak jej straty by chyba nie przeżył. Starał się ją przyzwyczaić do świata, który ich otacza, jednak coś mu tak nie wychodziło, a przynajmniej ten tak myślał, ale to inna historia. Żył więc tak sobie starając się odkryć kolejne tajemnice "demonów", opiekując się siostrą, chroniąc innych, a także - zaprzyjaźniając się z Charlotte. Racja, Charlotte, najlepsza przyjaciółka Lawrence, dzięki której w ogóle dostaje "emeryturę", ale do tego wrócę zaraz. No więc życie mijało tak i mijało, a Lawrence aż taki młody zaczął przestawać być. Oczywiście nie mówię, że jest stary czy coś, Lawrence czuje się młodo i wygląda na późną dwudziestkę, więc młody jest i koniec kropka, ale ukrywać nie można było, że już początku dwudziestki nie miał, a i przy okazji nabrał doświadczenia i gorszej przemiany materii (z czego trzeba wspomnieć, że wcześniej był typem osoby, która żre i nie tyje), więc czas mijał na pewno, a przy okazji największym problemem Lawrence stał się fakt, że musi zacząć uważać na to co je. Ale no cóż, co poradzić? Jak już więc mówiłam - czas mijał nieubłaganie, a w życiu Lawrence pojawiła się kolejna tragedia - strata prawej ręki. Oczywiście nie było to najprzyjemniejszym przeżyciem na świecie, zwłaszcza, że Lawrence od zawsze był praworęczny, ale jakoś to trzeba było przeżyć. Właśnie w ten sposób już nie młody, oszpecony, Lawrence-kaleka stracił robotę i przeszedł na "emeryturę". Rękę stracił oczywiście podczas jednej z akcji przy walce z "demonami", więc lecenie psychiatryczne, a także ogólnie zasiłki fundowała Lawrence organizacja. Tak też więc Lawrence stał się kaleką w wieku 32 lat. Nie była to planowana akcja, więc Lawrence nie zgodził się na taki obrót spraw i postanowił po cichaczu wykradać amunicję do swojej broni i pozbywać się "demonów" samemu pomimo braku całej jednej kończyny. Skończyło się na tym, że dowiedział się o tych stworach wielu nowych rzeczy, a także... przeżył home-made amputację palca, ponieważ go ugryziono w niego i ten był zarażony. na całe szczęście jednak ktoś Lawrence znalazł i uratował. Umiejętności 'wrodzone' siła Tego pominąć, ani ukryć nie można i w sumie to nawet i się nie da - jest to wrodzona umiejętność Lawrence, nadprzyrodzona wręcz siła i bynajmniej nie żartuję. Jasne, nie umie rozgniatać atomów, ale od małego był dosyć silnym chłopakiem, a teraz, kiedy już podrósł - stał się jeszcze silniejszy. Oczywiście - nie wiadomo jakim kulturystą nie jest, sztangi ci nie podniesie (ale to dlatego, że nie ma jednej ręki po prostu, a samą lewą nie da rady.), zwłaszcza, że jego siła znajduje się głównie w nogach, przez co całkiem nieźle (bardzo dobrze) dalej radzi sobie w walce. inteligencja Lawrence od małego należał do jednych z inteligentniejszych, ba, do bardzo inteligentnych. Z przedmiotami ścisłymi nie miał najmniejszych problemów i wystarczyło tylko się wykuć takich wzorów i regułek z fizyki, aby mieć z niej przykładowo szóstkę z przysłowiowym palcem w d-- tyłku... Z szachów także był bardzo dobry, w zasadzie to w szkole chyba najlepszy, ciężko określić czy najlepszy był też w swojej miejscowości, ale prawdopodobnie tak (Mieszka na przedmieściach miasta, przez co nie ma tam nawet dużej ilości ludzi), zdobywał od małego wysokie miejsce w zawodach z tym związanych. Jego umiejętności dedukcji także są nieprawdopodobnie wysokie, potrafi wysunąć wnioski na podstawie wniosków stworzonych z poprzednich wniosków, które opierały się na innych wnioskach. Skomplikowane? troszeczkę. sarkazm Kto Lawrence poznał ten wie, że Lawrence to król sarkazmu oraz, że ma tak od małego. Początkowo jego kolegów to odstraszało (i dalej odstrasza) przez co nie był za bardzo lubianym dzieckiem, ale nie narzekał (w końcu chłopaki nie płaczą, nie?). problem jest tylko jeden: on ZAWSZE brzmi jakby mówił sarkastycznie i znika to (tak, ZNIKA) dopiero kiedy do reszty przestaje sobie radzić z emocjami, zarówno pozytywnymi, jak i negatywnymi, z czego trzeba napomnieć, że nawet mówiąc, że kogoś kocha (i prawdziwie kochając) brzmi jakby ten osoby nienawidził i jakby mówił, a jakże, sarkastycznie, ale taki ma po prostu ton głosu i jak się go trochę lepiej pozna to nawet można odróżnić (ale ciężko). duszenie emocji Lawrence umiał ukrywać swoje emocje od małego, śmiem zaryzykować wręcz stwierdzenie, że dusić. Lawrence był inteligentem, który od urodzenia lubił być uważany za lepszego, a co za tym idzie - lepszego także emocjonalnie, czyli w skrócie - nieprzejmującego się drobnostkami, z czego do drobnostek zaliczała się nawet śmierć jego rodziców. Tamto wydarzenie jednak było pierwszym razem jak tak się rozryczał, potem była to jedynie strata ręki - nic więcej. 'nabyte' gra w koszykówkę Tego ukryć się nie da - Lawrence po prostu to wyćwiczył, ponieważ jako wysoka persona bardzo dużo w nią grał, dotąd jest (albo byłby gdyby nie brak ręki) dobry. gotowanie Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Lawrence nie gotuje za smacznie, ale nie gotuje też niesmacznie, to co zrobi jest jadalne, tak bym to określiła. życie bez ręki Było to na początku dla niego wielkim wyzwaniem, w końcu, halo, stracił prawą kończynę! Nawet pisać za bardzo nie może bo praworęczny jest! Na całe jednak szczęście - udało mu się przywyknąć. strzelanie Lawrence strzelał od małego. Jest w tym niemalże perfekcyjny, ale także i przyzwyczajony do jednej i tej samej broni. Jasne, z innych też ci strzeli, pewnie nawet i coś zastrzeli, ale taki dobry jest tylko z jego osobistą bronią. Relacje 'Rodzice' Nie ma sensu tego przedzielać, bo czuł do obu to samo i to w tym samym stopniu - po prostu ich kochał. Bardzo przeżył kiedy umarł ojciec, a jeszcze bardziej gdy umarł drugi z rodziców, pomimo tego jednak udawał, że wszystko jest dobrze i, że musi być silny, chociaż potajemnie wypłakiwał się w poduszkę. 'Amanda Pretson' Młodsza o 23 lata siostra Lawrence, kocha ją za całego serca i kto wie czy Lawrence dalej chodziłby po tym świecie gdyby ta się nie urodziła, bo w końcu po śmierci rodziców uznał, że jego obowiązkiem jest się dziewczynką zaopiekować. Oddałby za nią życie i stara się o nią troszczyć, ale i wychowywać tak dobrze jak tylko umie. Pomimo tego wszystkiego jednak - oboje uważają się za rodzeństwo i taką mają relację. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uniwersum NAKUNARI Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni